


Taking a Sick Day

by miracu_ace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracu_ace/pseuds/miracu_ace
Summary: Alya takes it upon herself to take care of Marinette while she's feeling under the weather. Written for Penny222000 on tumblr for the ML Secret Santa exchange.





	Taking a Sick Day

The moment Alya poked her head in Marinette’s room, she was met with a series of sneezes. Alya attempted to muffle a giggle at the trumpet sound Marinette made with her nose as you blew into a tissue. Even when sick, Marinette was capable of making the most amusing noises.

As she entered the rest of the way, Alya made sure to close the door quietly so as not to startle Marinette.

“That’s offly precarious of you to be sleeping up there when you’re sick.” Alya called, noticing the shifting covers from Marinette’s bed.

A moment later, Marinette’s head popped out from beneath the covers. A smirk played on Alya’s lips when she noticed Marinette’s messy hair. The pigtails were gone and dark circles rested under her eyes, but the sight of Marinette alone made her happy. It’d been a rough day of classes without her.

“Nice bedhead, sleeping beauty.” Alya teased.

“What are you doing here? You’re gonna get sick.” Marinette responded, voice stuffy.

“Don’t underestimate my immune system.” Alya puffed up, flexing her arms. “Besides, I’m here to take care of you.”

Marinette responded with a stuffy giggle that ended with a sneeze.

“Now get your butt down here where I can keep a better eye on you.” Alya called, making her way over to the stairs.

Moving sluggishly, Marinette unwrapped herself from her covers and slipped to the end of her bed. The second the covers were off, Marinette shivered. She tugged them back on and this time, wrapped the covers tightly around her body. Carefully, she inched towards the steps and grabbed the railing with her free hand. She had to twist around a bit, but managed to find her footing before descending the steps.

“Any day now.” Alya teased, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Marinette turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Alya. The playful look in her eyes quickly shifted as another sneeze caused her hand to slip from the railing. Her next step caught the end of her bed covers and she quickly lost her balance on the steps. A gasp left Marinette’s lips as she felt herself tumble down the steps.

In the blink of an eye, Alya leapt up the steps two at a time and met Marinette halfway. Alya managed to catch her before Marinette could knock her head against anything. With one arm, Alya grabbed Marinette by the waist and used the other to get a proper grip on the railing. It took the pair a moment to calm their respective breaths and Alya could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

“Somebody has been working out.” Marinette teased, the shock of the fall still evident in her wide eyes.

Alya shot her a confident smirk, but her eyes faltered as she looked down to watch her step. Her heart wouldn’t calm down until she and Marinette were safely on the ground.

“I’ve been working out to keep up with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Plus, I thought it might worry my girlfriend a little bit less.” Alya explained as she carefully helped Marinette down the rest of the stairs.

“I appreciate that.” A soft smile graced Marinette’s lips. “You’re always giving me a hard attack running out there like that. If it weren’t for Ladybug keeping an eye on you, I don’t know what I would do.”

Alya caught of trace of something playful crossing Marinette’s eyes, but couldn’t put her finger on just what it was.

When Alya’s feet finally touched the ground, she felt Marinette will in her grip. Clearly, Marinette had expected to be released once she was safe. Instead, Alya elicited another gasp of surprise from Marinette as she lifted the sick girl into the air and carried her bridal style to the chaise.

“Alya, I can walk.” Marinette giggled, enjoying the warmth Alya’s body offered.

“I’m putting you where I can keep an eye on you.” Alya remarked playfully.

Once Alya had Marinette safely on the chaise, Alya adjusted the covers until only Marinette’s head was sticking out from the comforter. With a satisfied sigh, Alay stepped away from Marinette to examine her work. Finally, Alya had Marinette in a safe and comfortable spot.

“Now, let me know if you need anything. Your parents have some soup ready to warm up whenever you’re hungry.” Alya softened her tone, watching as Marinette nodded slowly.

It didn’t take long before Marinette’s eyes closed, and her breathing slowed. With a content smile on her lips, Alya made her way over to Marinette’s desk.

Dodging a few tissues littered around the floor, Alya collected a stray tissues box and a waste basket. Quietly, she placed on them on the floor next to Marinette, ready to be used when she woke up. With careful footsteps, Alya made her way back to the trapdoor and back down the stairs.

“I moved Marinette to the chaise and she’s asleep right now. I imagine she’ll want something to eat when she wakes up.” Alya informed, catching Sabine and Tom resting on the coach.

“I’ll have that right up.” Tom rose swiftly, moving past Alya.

There was a soft clatter as Tom maneuvered through the kitchen, but it wasn’t long before the smell of soup filled the air.

“Thanks so much for looking after Marinette.” Sabine said, having made her way over to Alya. “We really appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” Alya smiled.

With a pleased smile, Tom placed a bowl of the soup on a tray and handed it to Alya.

“Make sure she drinks the broth.” Tom explained as Alya started up the stairs.

“I will.”

Alya found walking back up the stairs while balancing hot soup on a tray to be a challenge. When she finally reached the top, she slid the tray along the floor before climbing the rest of the way in. She could hear a murmur as Marinette woke from her nap.

“I have some hot soup for you.” Alya greeted, caring the soup confidently across the floor.

“You’re so kind.” Marinette replied, her voice groggy from sleep.

Scooting next to Marinette, Alya placed the tray on her lap.

“Feeling any better?” Alya asked, sliding the tray so Marinette could have access.

“A little, the sleep definitely helped.” Marinette replied, “I think I’ll wait on the soup though. It looks a little too hot for me.”

Alya nodded her head when she noticed the steam rising from the bowl. She carefully placed the tray on the floor and scooted it far enough that she wouldn’t walk into it by accident. Turning back to Marinette, she opened her arms to give her a hug.

“You probably don’t want to hug me,” Marinette mumbled, scooting away from Alya’s open arms, “because I’m cute.”

“Pfft, girl that’s never stopped me before.” Alya laughed as she wrapped her arms around Marinette.

There was a pause was Marinette’s words slowly registered in her head.

“That’s not what I meant.” Marinette laughed, “I meant I’m contagious. I can’t believe I mixed those up.”

Alya nuzzled in deeper, resting her cheek against Marinette’s neck. It took Marinette time to wiggle her arms out of the comforter, but once she was free, she wrapped her arms tightly around Alya.

After a few minutes of hugging, Marinette started to wiggle under the covers. Enough so that Alya was having a hard time keeping the sick girl in her arms.

“You’re too warm.” Marinette complained, fidgeting against Alya.

The remark only caused Alya to grin wickedly as she hugged Marinette tighter.

“Why don’t you let me fix that?” Alya laughed, finally releasing Marinette.

Marinette quirked her brow and stopped fidgeting for a moment. Catching her off guard, Alya whipped the cover off Marinette, exposing her to the cold once more. With a hard tug, Alya managed to send the comforter across the room and out of Marinette’s reach. A second too late, Marinette reached out into the open air.

“Why did you do that.” Marinette pouted, now hugging herself.

A sympathetic look came over Alya’s eyes as she slid next to Marinette on the chaise. Marinette watched as the look shifted to a more mischievous one.

“All this talk about Rena Rouge and you cuddling up with that blanket have made me jealous.” Alya explained dramatically, draping herself along the chaise.

Before Marinette could respond, Alya was wrapped snugly around her. Unable to complain, Marinette moved closer to the warmth that Alya was offering. The two were intertwined within moments.

“This is nice.” Marinette whispered, laying her head against Alya’s shoulder.

“I thought you might think so.” Alya replied, brushing her fingers carefully through Marinette’s bedhead. “You know, I really missed this. It seems like we don’t get to spend much time together, but if getting sick means some extra time with you. It’s not so bad.”

Alya’s voice sounded like a soothing hum to Marinette and she found herself being lulled back to sleep.

“Mhm.” Marinette hummed back, a smile stretching the corners of her lip. “We’ll see what you think when you’re the one that can’t breathe out of your nose.”

“I told you, I have an amazing immune system.” Alya mumbled.

Marinette took the chance to kiss the smirk off Alya’s lips.

“We’ll see about that a week or so from now when you start sneezing like crazy.”

Alya hummed in response, leaving a soft kiss on Marinette’s warm forehead.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to take care of me.”


End file.
